


Oblígame

by KendallFrost



Series: Cien formas de arrodillarse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Otabek, Dominación, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Spanking, Sub!yuri, control del orgasmo, negación del orgasmo, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: A veces, al Tigre de Hielo de Rusia le cuesta gestionar sus emociones... Por suerte, el Héroe de Kazajstán sabe cómo ayudarle. Es el año 2020; Yuri tiene 19 años y Otabek 22.





	

Otabek estaba sentado en el sofá, enfrascado en su lectura, cuando un portazo le hizo pegar un bote sobresaltado. A pesar de lo repentino del estruendo, no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que Yuri acababa de entrar en el apartamento que compartían en San Petersburgo y que había tenido un mal día en la pista de hielo.

Últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo.

A sus diecinueve años, Yuri todavía continuaba creciendo. La pubertad había sido especialmente cruel con él y había perdido su grácil figura de prima ballerina. En las últimas semanas había pegado un nuevo estirón de tres centímetros, lo que le había llevado a alcanzar el metro noventa... Y había supuesto un desgaste mucho mayor para sus articulaciones. Victor llevaba meses trabajando con él para que ganara masa muscular, pero aquello también estaba afectando a su equilibrio y a su rendimiento en general.

Los entrenamientos se habían convertido en una tortura para el Tigre de Hielo, que tenía la sensación de no dar pie con bola y pasaba más tiempo volviendo a levantarse después de una caída, que haciendo figuras de patinaje.

—¿Mal día, Yuratchka? —preguntó sin levantar la vista del libro, preparándose para la pataleta que sabía que venía a continuación.

—Vete a la mierda, Beka —respondió Yuri al tiempo que desaparecía en el dormitorio para quitarse el chándal y ponerse algo más cómodo que no le recordase constantemente su entrenamiento.

Otabek dejó el libro sobre la mesita de café y se metió en la cocina a preparar la cena. Sabía que Yuri estaría cansado, hambriento y dolorido, y si él podía hacer algo por aliviar una de las tres molestias, no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión. Cuando el patinador ruso entró en la habitación vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo: le parecía una imagen deliciosa. El pelo le llegaba a media espalda y se le había ondulado ligeramente, y ahora era más alto que él. El entrenamiento al que Victor lo había sometido había hecho que sus músculos se definieran a la perfección y seguía teniendo la inolvidable mirada de un soldado. El Hada Rusa se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho.

—¿Te ayudo con algo?

—No hace falta; siéntate y cuéntame cómo ha ido tu día. —Otabek había notado que cojeaba ligeramente y no quería que pasara más tiempo de pie del estrictamente necesario, pero sabía que Yuri era demasiado terco para dejar que le tratara como si estuviera lesionado. Por desgracia, su rodilla derecha parecía tener una opinión completamente distinta.

—Horroroso —respondió Yuri mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina tras servirse un vaso de agua de la nevera—. No he conseguido aterrizar ni un cuádruple hoy... Victor quiere que me lo tome con calma y pase unos días entrenando en el gimnasio sin ponerme los patines... Es un capullo...

—Es tu entrenador, Yura, solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—¿De parte de quién estás, Beka?

Otabek levantó las manos en señal de rendición al tiempo que le ponía un plato de pollo a la plancha con verduras salteadas delante.

—No es cuestión de ponerse de parte de nadie. Sé que odias no poder patinar, pero Victor solo está intentando que la molestia de tu rodilla no se convierta en una lesión.

—No tengo ninguna molestia en la rodilla —respondió Yuri entre dientes.

—Claro que no; cojeas porque está de moda —dijo Otabek llevándose una trozo de berenjena a la boca.

Yuri dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa, gilipollas?

Otabek respiró hondo; no quería entrar a trapo y responder a las provocaciones de Yuri. Sabía de sobra que cuando su pareja comenzaba a actuar así, era porque necesitaba desahogarse, pero su carácter le impedía hacerlo hablando como cualquier otra persona. El Tigre de Hielo de Rusia no pedía ayuda, al menos no de forma tradicional. Por suerte para los dos, Otabek sabía cómo ayudarle a liberar la frustración que le reconcomía por dentro.

—Come —ordenó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, dejando muy claro que ya no estaba bromeando. Si Yuri quería jugar duro, él iba a seguirle la corriente.

Algo cambió en Yuri en aquel momento, porque era evidente que estaba a punto de volver a insultarle o decirle algo desagradable. Sin embargo, bajó la vista y continuó cenando en silencio, aunque con gestos secos y cortantes con los que mostraba su descontento con el mundo.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, Otabek se levantó y recogió los platos vacíos al tiempo que se dirigía a Yuri sin apenas mirarlo:

—Ve al dormitorio y desnúdate.

Yuri se levantó sin decir nada y obedeció. Era la señal que Otabek había estado esperando y que le demostraba que estaba haciendo lo correcto: Yuri necesitaba aquello. El patinador ruso era más alto y, probablemente, más fuerte, y si no quería seguirle la corriente a Otabek, no tenía más que ignorar sus órdenes.

Otabek nunca haría nada que Yuri no quisiera.

Se concentró en fregar los utensilios de la cena, quería dar tiempo a Yuri para que pusiera orden en su mente; si iba tras él demasiado deprisa, el efecto no sería el mismo. Dejó los platos secándose junto al fregadero y se dirigió al dormitorio, parándose un par de segundos antes de atravesar el umbral para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Yuri estaba desnudo, sentado en la cama y, en cuanto entró en la habitación, levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Otabek no se paró, ni dejó que su mirada se detuviera en el espectacular cuerpo de su novio, se limitó a darle una nueva orden:

—De pie —ladró al tiempo que pasaba de largo para buscar los objetos que necesitaba en el último cajón de su cómoda.

—Beka... Yo... —titubeó Yuri al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama sin molestarse siquiera en intentar cubrirse un poco.

—Silencio. Nada de hablar si no te pregunto. —Otabek odiaba tener que tratar a Yuri así, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era lo que el otro chico necesitaba. Había veces que la única manera de que Yuri Plisetsky compartiera sus preocupaciones era obligándole.

Se alegraba mucho de que Victor no hubiera descubierto lo efectiva que era la táctica.

Yuri se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo, pero se mantuvo callado mientras observaba a Otabek con una mezcla de curiosidad y anticipación. Sabía lo que iba a pasar allí. Sabía que al final se sentiría mejor. También sabía que llegar hasta aquel punto iba a ser un auténtico calvario, aunque aquello le permitiría distraerse de la lucha que estaba librando contra su propio cuerpo. Se moría de ganas de hablar, de decirle a Otabek que sentía haber reaccionado así, pero no podía contarle lo único que él querría escuchar en aquel momento. No podía permitirse dar voz a los miedos y preocupaciones que llevaban días atormentándole y agriando su carácter cada vez más.

Y, a pesar de todo, sabía que antes de que el Héroe de Kazajstán le permitiera salir de aquella habitación, habría confesado hasta la última de sus preocupaciones. Todo iba a ir bien, lo habían hecho antes...

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Otabek estaba frente a él. Era más alto y, gracias a Victor y su sádico entrenamiento, más fuerte; no tendría problemas en poner fin a aquello y marcharse de allí si quería... Lo habían hablado en múltiples ocasiones: si Otabek se equivocaba y aquello no era lo que Yuri necesitaba, no tenía más que decírselo; era un trato que los dos cumplían a rajatabla.

Lo más aterrador era que no, no quería marcharse.

Otabek se colocó delante suyo y con un gesto, suave y delicado, le apartó el pelo de la cara. Le gustaba sentir aquellas manos firmes acariciando su cabeza, y su pene reaccionó muy a su pesar. Sabía que acababa de hacer justo lo que Beka quería y no había podido evitarlo. Sin necesidad de mirar hacia abajo para confirmar sus sospechas, supo que la pieza metálica que sentía contra la base de su pene era un cock ring, un anillo que no le permitiría correrse mientras lo llevara puesto. Y tenía tan claro que Otabek no se lo iba a quitar hasta que hubiera obtenido lo que deseaba que habría podido empezar a llorar en aquel instante. Apartó la vista ligeramente avergonzado; si hubiera conseguido controlarse, Beka no le habría podido colocar el anillo en su pene flácido.

Pero era difícil no excitarse cuando estaba desnudo y podía sentir la mirada de su pareja sobre su piel.

—¿Me vas a contar por qué estás tan irascible o prefieres que te obligue? —preguntó Otabek en un tono tan tierno que casi parecía contradecir toda la situación.

—Oblígame —suplicó Yuri. No le estaba retando, realmente necesitaba que le ayudara a formar las palabras que en aquel momento estaban encadenadas por su preocupación.

Otabek asintió y le dio un breve beso en los labios que le dejó con ganas de más.

—Dame las manos.

Tan pronto como Yuri obedeció, el otro patinador le colocó dos muñequeras provistas de enganches. Habitualmente las usaban para jugar, atándolas a las argollas que habían instalado en el marco de la cama, pero, sin embargo, Otabek se había decantado por enganchar una a la otra detrás de la espalda de Yuri, dejándole desvalido y esposado. Aún estaba comprobando la firmeza de sus ataduras cuando sintió la lengua de Otabek rodeando su pezón izquierdo. Cerró los ojos intentando que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante aquel estímulo; sabía lo que venía a continuación y era algo que prefería evitar.

Por desgracia, su cuerpo parecía tener sus propios planes y sus pezones pronto estuvieron duros y erectos, justo como Otabek los necesitaba para colocarle las malditas pinzas. Gimió levemente cuando la primera pinza metálica se cerró sobre su pezón, pero apenas reaccionó cuando el otro hombre le colocó la segunda. Las observó brevemente; eran los odiosos clips que tenían un mecanismo que haría que apretaran aún más si alguien tiraba de ellos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dejó que Otabek los comprara? Y antes de que se hubiera podido parar a pensar cómo había sucedido aquello, Otabek colocó una cadena uniendo los dos.

—Hijo de... —masculló entre dientes antes de conseguir recuperar la compostura.

Yuri no conseguía centrarse en ningún pensamiento concreto; su mente era un auténtico hervidero de ideas, reproches, dudas... Y vagamente era consciente del dolor en su pecho, de la molestia de su pene...

Otabek le cogió por los hombros y lo dirigió hacia la pared, hasta que su nariz quedó a menos de veinte centímetros del muro. Yuri quería darse la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando allí, pero sabía que, en aquel momento, aquello no le estaba permitido. Se concentró en los sonidos y se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de Otabek masajeando su espalda suavemente. Hasta aquel instante, no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, ni de cuánto le dolían los hombros. Los labios de Otabek succionando suavemente en su cuello le hicieron echar la cabeza hacia atrás para aumentar el contacto; gesto que el otro chico corrigió rápidamente, usando su mano para forzarle a erguir la cabeza de nuevo.

Yuri gimió, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

—¿Cómo tienes la rodilla, Yura? —susurro Otabek a su oído.

Dolorida, molesta, tensa... Le dolía todo el rato, hiciera lo que hiciera, pero era bastante peor cuando patinaba y cuando estaba de rodillas. Inconscientemente, intentó cargar el peso de su cuerpo en la rodilla izquierda.

—Bien, pesado —mintió.

Sintió una de las mano a de Otabek cerrándose alrededor de su pene, al tiempo que la otra le golpeaba fuertemente el trasero... Una y otra vez... La combinación de las dos sensaciones amenazaba con hacerle enloquecer.

—No me mientas cuando hacemos esto, Yura —le advirtió el kazajo—. ¿Y si te hago caso y te pongo de rodillas? ¿Cuántos días te tendrá fuera del hielo Victor si tu molestia empeora porque no me has dicho la verdad?

—Para, por favor... —protestó Yuri intentando cubrir sus nalgas con las manos, pero sus ataduras le impedían alcanzar su objetivo, dejándole a merced de su chico.

—Cuando me digas la verdad —respondió Otabek sin perder el ritmo.

—Me duele... La derecha... Todo el rato. —Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Yuri. Le dolían la pierna y el trasero, y se sentía asustado y perdido. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello a él? No recordaba que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera sufrido tanto durante la pubertad.

—¿Quieres tumbarte?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza, y las manos de Otabek nuevamente se colocaron sobre sus hombros para guiarle a la cama. El kazajo desenganchó las muñequeras para dejar que se tumbara boca arriba, volviendo a atarle a las argollas de la cama tan pronto como estuvo tumbado.

No tenía adonde ir. Y, para colmo de males, ahora que había dado rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, tampoco parecía ser capaz de contenerlas.

Otabek observó la imagen ante él y tuvo que contener el nudo que se formó en su garganta: Yuri era precioso y, en condiciones normales, daría lo que fuera por verlo así a su merced... Pero saber que lo estaba pasando mal le dolía tanto o más que al chico. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco? Le acarició la cara, secando un par de lágrimas.

—¿Quieres contarme algo, Yura? —preguntó con ternura y con cierta esperanza de que el ruso se fuera a rendir. Sintió el nudo de su estómago tensarse cuando el muchacho agitó la cabeza en señal de negación. Jugueteó con la cadena que unía las pinzas que había colocado en el pecho del joven para distraerse de sus lágrimas.

—Joder... —protestó Yuri ante la molestia provocada por el movimiento.

—Shhhh... Te los voy a tener que quitar ya.

—¡No! —Yuri agitaba la cabeza frenéticamente. Si en aquel momento no hubiera estado atado, sus manos habrían hecho todo lo posible por detenerlo—. ¡Por favor!

—Sabes que no los puedo dejar ahí más tiempo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Pero no tires, por favor!

Otabek sonrió, no era tan cruel.

—¿Listo?

Yuri apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos; lo peor de las pinzas no era llevarlas puestas, era el momento, justo después de quitarlas, en el que la sangre volvía a circular. Otabek las abrió y las dejó en la cama junto a Yuri, al tiempo que le besaba para ahogar el grito que escapó de la garganta del rubio patinador. Mantuvo sus bocas unidas mientras masajeaba los pezones de su pareja, intentando que el flujo sanguíneo se restaurara lo antes posible. Bajó el, Yuri se agitaba y gemía en su beso, como si intentara suplicar que se detuviera.

Cuando Otabek rompió el beso, Yuri seguía llorando; atrapadas por sus ataduras, sus manos estaban contraídas en puños, y Otabek no tenía duda alguna de que si hubiera podido, en aquel momento le habría propinado un sonoro puñetazo en la mandíbula. Pasó las manos por el flanco del otro chico, hasta que llegó a sus muslos y fue entonces cuando bajó la cabeza hacia su entrepierna. Dio un lametón rápido al pene erecto ante él, y Yuri le recompensó con un gemido totalmente distinto mientras levantaba la cadera.

—Cuidado con la rodilla —le riñó Otabek al tiempo que le propinaba un azote en la cara interna del muslo izquierdo—, si no tienes cuidado con ella, vamos a tener que dejar esto.

Al escuchar aquello, Yuri volvió a apoyar las piernas en la cama. Otabek sabía que no lo estaba disfrutando, pero que lo necesitaba, y si no llegaban hasta el final, Yuri no sería capaz de librarse de aquel peso que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Satisfecho al ver que el ruso parecía estar dispuesto a poner de su parte, Otabek volvió a rodear el pene de su novio con la boca, lamiendo y succionando, y en ocasiones haciendo que su garganta vibrara. En cuanto notó que Yuri comenzaba a levantar la cadera nuevamente, usó sus manos para volver a obligarle a apoyarse en la cama y se apartó de él.

—¿Quieres correrte? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—Sí, joder, sí... —respondió Yuri sofocado entre lágrimas.

—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... Está en tu mano.

—Imbécil...

Otabek se apartó de él, pero se quedó mirando mientras Yuri intentaba recuperar el aliento. No le debía de estar resultando una tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de emociones distintas que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y mente en aquel momento. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, alejándose lo suficiente de Yuri para que el inminente orgasmo lo abandonara, pero suficientemente cerca como para poder acariciarle los gemelos. No quería que Yuri tuviera la sensación de que tenía que pasar por aquello solo. Tras unos cuantos minutos, los jadeos de Yuri se volvieron más calmados.

—¿Listo para hablar? —preguntó con la esperanza de que el muchacho estuviera ya preparado. Por desgracia, Yuri simplemente giró la cabeza, dejando que su mirada se perdiera a través de la ventana en el nublado cielo nocturno de San Petersburgo—. Bueno... podemos seguir así toda la noche.

Otabek se sacó un tubo de lubricante del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se echó un chorro en los dedos. Yuri le miraba con una mezcla de terror y deseo mientras extendía el pastoso líquido por sus dedos, pero apartó la mirada en cuanto comenzó a juguetear alrededor de su ano. Como gesto de rebeldía, Yuri intentó apretar las caderas contra la cama para dificultarle el acceso. Otabek rio en lo más profundo de su garganta; su Yuratchka era capaz de intentar rebelarse incluso cuando era evidente que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones. No quería obligarle a flexionar la rodilla derecha, pero no dudó ni un instante antes de maniobrar con su pierna izquierda, obligándole a doblarla y apoyar la planta del pie en el colchón, lo que le permitía alcanzar el punto deseado sin ninguna dificultad.

—Yura, si mueves esta pierna, voy a tener que atarte, y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

La respuesta de Yuri fue un bufido que hubiera sido mucho más propio de su gato que de una persona, pero dejó la pierna en la posición indicada. Satisfecho al ver que sus amenazas surtían el efecto deseado, Otabek volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Introdujo un dedo bien lubricado en el ano del patinador ruso, quien intentó hacer fuerza para resistirse, pero sin demasiado éxito. Con movimientos agónicamente lentos, comenzó a mover el dedo intentando que Yuri se acostumbrara a la invasión y que los músculos fueran cediendo terreno. En cuanto sintió que los músculos le permitían el paso, introdujo un segundo dedo.

Bajo sus atenciones, Yuri comenzaba a retorcerse sin dejar claro si buscaba evitar el contacto o aumentarlo. Otabek decidió aprovechar que Yuri estaba más receptivo y comenzó a abrir y cerrar los dedos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con las reacciones que estaba recibiendo como respuesta, arqueó la mano para rozar la próstata del muchacho, lo que le hizo gemir en alto y en un tono mucho más agudo.

Y tan pronto como recibió esa reacción, sacó la mano y se apartó de Yuri.

—Noooo... mierda, no... —Yuri parecía una damisela en apuros y no el fiero Tigre de Hielo en aquel momento.

Ambos muchachos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la respiración de Yuri volvió a tranquilizarse y dejó de intentar librarse de las ataduras.

—No es justo... —gimoteó el rubio lastimeramente.

—¿El qué, Yura? —Otabek se sentó en el costado de la cama, junto al torso de Yuri, y le acarició la cara; si por fin estaba dispuesto a hablar, él iba a estar allí para escucharle atentamente.

—¡Todo! ¿Y si no consigo recuperar la flexibilidad? ¿O si mis articulaciones nunca se recuperan? ¡Hasta mi equilibrio es una mierda últimamente!

—Yura, todos hemos pasado por eso... —intentó apaciguarlo.

—¡No fue igual! Yo pegué un estirón de treinta centímetros casi de golpe... Un día tenía control absoluto sobre mi cuerpo y al día siguiente apenas era capaz de caminar sin tropezarme... ¡Y ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que no me dolió algo!

—Estoy seguro de que no eres el único patinador al que le ha pasado esto, Yuratchka, pero tienes que hacer caso a Victor...

—¡Victor no va a seguir trabajando conmigo si no consigo que esto mejore! —exclamó Yuri casi atragantándose con su propio llanto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero sería lo más lógico; él es una leyenda y no va a perder su tiempo entrenando a un patinador mediocre cuando las jóvenes promesas se pegan por trabajar con él.

Otabek se movió para soltar las ataduras de Yuri y, tan pronto como estuvo liberado, se sentó en la cama detrás de él, apoyando la espalda del patinador ruso contra su pecho mientras lo envolvía en el abrazo que el joven parecía necesitar.

—No eres un patinador mediocre, Yura, y dudo mucho que Victor vaya a dejarte ir. Solo hay que ver cómo se emociona cuando te ve patinar. Pero tienes que colaborar con él para aprender a aprovechar tu nueva constitución en vez de luchar contra ella, volverás a lo más alto del podio mucho antes de lo que crees.

—¿Y sí se cansa del esfuerzo extra que le supongo?

—Eres un atleta disciplinado, Yuri, le das mucho menos trabajo que el noventa por ciento del equipo... Y además eres su patinador favorito.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Bueno, es posible que me lo haya confesado entre cervezas, pero no le digas que te lo he contado, ¿vale? No te dejaría ir por nada del mundo —confesó Otabek con una sonrisa. Si hubiera sabido que Yuri tenía dudas sobre aquello, se lo habría contado mucho antes.

—¿Y si no me recupero? ¿Si mi rodilla no se recupera?

—Lo de tu rodilla es perfectamente normal, y tienes al mejor entrenador de Rusia y a un equipo de fisioterapeutas de elite pendientes de ella... No te va a pasar nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó Yuri inocentemente al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Otabek derrotado y buscando enterrarse en su cuello para obtener algo de consuelo.

—Porque te conozco y sé que puedes superar esto en cuanto te entre en tu terca cabezota —dijo Otabek dándole toquecitos en la frente con un dedo para recalcar su mensaje.

—Imbécil —le insultó Yuri, pero la sonrisa de su rostro y su actitud hicieron que el improperio perdiera toda la fuerza.

—¿Te sientes mejor, gatito?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no es tan terrible cuando tú, Victor y el Katsudon estáis convencidos de que tiene solución... Pero que conste que solo os creo porque habéis pasado por la pubertad y no os habéis quedado tullidos.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de las cosas que te preocupan, ¿verdad?

—No me resulta fácil admitir mis inseguridades, Beka, tengo la sensación de que si las pronuncio en voz alta, podrían volverse reales —respondió Yuri bajando la mirada a sus manos, al tiempo que masajeaba sus muñecas enrojecidas por las ataduras.

—Lo sé... —respondió Otabek bajando la mano hasta la entrepierna del Yuri—. Creo que te mereces un premio. ¿Quieres correrte?

—¡Sí, por Dios!

La respuesta desesperada de Yuri le hizo reír al tiempo que le quitaba el anillo metálico que le había ayudado a evitar que Yuri pudiera llegar al orgasmo durante toda la sesión cada vez que lo había llevado hasta el extremo.

—Te ayudo, que te lo has ganado. —Otabek sabía que, en el estado en el que se encontraba, Yuri no iba a aguantar más que un par de minutos con suerte, pero a pesar de aquello rodeó su pene con la mano y comenzó a deslizarla arriba y abajo. Colocó la otra mano en el abdomen de Yuri, acariciándole con cariño y con cuidado de no tocarle los pezones, que sin duda aún estarían demasiado sensibles. Sintió que Yuri se echaba hacia atrás para aumentar el contacto con su cuerpo y colocó una de sus manos sobre la mano que le acariciaba el torso, segundos antes de tensarse y correrse sobre su estómago.

—Aaaahhh... eso ha sido genial...

Otabek alargó la mano para coger un par de toallitas húmedas de la mesilla de noche y limpió los restos de semen que habían salpicado a Yuri, mientras el Tigre de Hielo trataba de recuperar el aliento. En cuanto hubo terminado, le alcanzó el móvil.

—Toma; ha vibrado mientras estábamos ocupados.

Yuri miró la pantalla, pero no cogió el teléfono.

—Es un mensaje de Victor, ¿me lo lees, por favor?

Otabek abrió el mensaje y lo leyó atentamente. Estaba seguro de que Victor jamás había insinuado deshacerse de Yuri, pero no podía culpar al joven patinador por estar preocupado y ansioso ante la situación en general.

—Dice que vayas al balneario por la mañana en vez de al gimnasio, y que por la tarde irá él contigo para que repaséis tu tabla de ejercicios juntos. ¿Le respondo?

—¿Vienes al balneario conmigo? —La voz de Yuri sonaba emborronada por el sueño que parecía estar apoderándose de él. Quizá, con suerte, aquella noche consiguiera dormir del tirón.

—Si quieres, sí... Katsuki no me espera hasta las doce para entrenar.

—Entonces dile que vale.

Antes de que Otabek hubiera terminado de enviar el mensaje, Yuri se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y acostó a Yuri cómodamente en la cama, tapándolo con una manta que descansaba a los pies.

Sí; el Hada Rusa se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho.

**Author's Note:**

> excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
